


【TF】喜欢你

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【TF】喜欢你

Chapter 0

在所有人事已非的景色里，我最喜欢你。  
——张悬《喜欢》

6月，温布尔顿网球赛季。  
手塚肩膀的旧伤未愈，为了早早适应英国的潮湿雨季，6月中旬，他就和他的教练与健康顾问团队抵达了位于伦敦的训练场地。  
手塚是今年温网的种子二号选手，加入职网这几年来，大大小小的杯赛他赢过无数，今年早些时候，他在墨尔本拿到了职业生涯以来第二座澳网冠军。而作为已经有美网、法网在手的世界排名第五的单打选手，他准备再一次向他最喜欢的这座大满贯冠军杯发起冲击。

尽管世界排名似乎并不具备特别大的威胁，但所有他的对手都知道，绝对不可小觑手塚国光。手塚是网球界有名的玻璃人，皆因他那条似乎总是难以痊愈的左手手臂。在他刚踏上职业之路的时候，这条手臂并没有构成太大的妨碍，但随着他在这条路上越走越远，繁忙的赛季、沉重的比赛压力，时不时地会触动他的旧伤，导致他经常在几个相近的重大比赛中缺席。比如今年，澳网捧杯后一直到现在，近半年的时间里，积分高的比赛手塚只参加了他拿手的迈阿密大师赛并成功卫冕。法网他在八分之一决赛中就被淘汰了，不过外界普遍认为，这是手塚在为接下来的温网蓄力。  
就手塚表现出来的伤势，所有人都毫不怀疑他随时有可能选择退役，他的职业生涯离全满贯只差那么一步，为此做出任何牺牲都是值得的。

结束了一天的训练，在随队按摩师给他进行了例行的放松按摩后，手塚并没有像往常那样急着回酒店。他遣散了教练和助手，换上了便服，驱车来到了牛津街附近的一家咖啡屋。  
这家咖啡屋是日本人开的，装修带有浓浓的和式风格，大门是木格纸拉门，垂下一面蓝色的写有店名“花びら”的幡帘。位置离中国城不太远，却远不如那里的喧嚣嘈杂，静静地偏安于繁华都市的一隅。  
手塚拉开门，门上悬挂的风铃发出清脆的叮咚声，他走入内，并不怎么费力就发现了那个纤细的栗发身影。  
“不二。”  
手塚走到栗发青年的对面坐下。  
青年的目光原本正全神贯注地盯着面前的手提电脑屏幕，白皙纤长的双手在键盘上纷飞，听到手塚的声音，他抬起头来，露出一个温柔的笑容。  
“不愧是手塚，”迅速地瞥一眼电脑显示屏下方的时间，“与约定好的时间一分不差。”  
“啊。”手塚低低地应了一声。为了赴不二这个约，早在几天前，他就已经从地图上规划好了从训练场地到牛津街的最佳线路，如他所料，下班的高峰期，并没有特别堵车就到达了目的地。  
然而手塚并没有急着进去，而是把车停在马路对面，一直等到穿着杏色Burberry风衣的不二到来，注视着他拉开门，走进店里。直至不二的身影消失在门后，手塚也依然不舍得移开目光。  
如果有路过的人注意到此时的手塚，一定会惊讶于他此刻神情中透露出的眷念与不舍，这是一向以冷峻示人的手塚极为罕见的真情流露，只为世界上独一无二的那个人。  
然而……  
电子腕表提醒离约定时间不到两分钟了，手塚深深地叹了口气，对着后视镜调整自己的表情，刚才的温柔不复存在，镜中依然是公众所熟悉的那张英俊然而缺乏感情的冷漠面容。  
他打开车门，走进了那个约定的咖啡屋。

“你这么忙，还抽空来见我，真是不好意思。”  
不二利落地收好面前的笔记本电脑，略有些歉意地看着手塚。  
“没事，我们约定过的，在一个城市的话，就出来见个面。”手塚答道，“等很久了吗？”  
不二摇摇头:“没有，我也是刚到。”  
“你最近工作很忙？”否则怎会在这短短几分钟的等待时间里还要开笔记本工作。  
“有点，龙之介最近刚升职做主编，我想多帮衬他些。”

今天第一次，不二提到了城田龙之介的名字。  
大抵每个恋爱中的人皆是如此，提及自己的恋人，一抹几乎算得上是幸福的笑容，绽放在不二的唇角。  
而手塚觉得这个笑容无比地刺眼，一股无法抑制的苦涩之意在他心头蔓延开，连呼吸似乎都变得艰涩凝滞了起来。  
他庆幸自己多年来已经习惯了克制，用冷漠的外表来掩藏真正的情绪，因而这细微的失态，不至于被眼前人所察觉。  
早就已经跟自己约定好了，不管内心如何被对这个人的思念之情所左右，也绝对不能表现出来，不可以造成他的困扰。

“有你在身边帮他，肯定没问题的。”  
手塚的话不多，但他一旦开口，就总是让人诚心信服。  
不二没有听出话里淡淡的酸楚，莞尔道：“那就托你吉言了。”

令手塚稍感安慰的是，不二似乎不准备在这个话题上深入下去。他静静地凝视着手塚，明亮的双眸浮现了担忧之色。  
“法网我看了直播，手塚幻影出现了失误，你的手臂应该已经无法承受这种负担了吧？”  
手塚有几招自国中以来就闻名天下的招式，零式削球、手塚领域和手塚幻影，职业化之后，他对这几招进行过一定的改良，使之更有杀伤力。  
在上一盘导致他被淘汰的法网赛上，原本通过增加球的旋转能让对方的回球全部出界的手塚幻影突然无法施展，在高清直播镜头中，手塚即使在比赛中也甚少有表情变化的面部，出现了显而易见的皲裂。紧拧的眉心，额头大滴滑下的汗水，以不自然的频率颤抖着的左臂，都说明手塚正在经历着极大的痛苦。  
短暂的休息时间，手塚面无表情地喝着水，他的私人治疗师忙前忙后地给他的手臂喷洒能舒缓肌肉紧张的药物。这一幕通过镜头向全球直播，于是所有人都知道，手塚国光的手伤又发作了。  
那场比赛手塚的对手是法网的三号种子选手，对方乘胜追击，手塚落败，止步法网。  
在随后的新闻发布会上，面对全球媒体的长枪短炮，手塚没有表现出丝毫落败的遗憾，他的眼神依然锐利。有记者发问这次的伤势会不会对一个月后的温网造成影响，手塚淡淡道：“下一次我是不会输的。”  
并非睥睨天下的狂言，然而这轻描淡写的一句话，衬着他深邃的眼神，却是举重若轻。  
这宣言，仿佛在告诉世界，挑战者杯他这次志在必得。

作为手塚国中时的好友，不二知道，手塚幻影会对手臂造成极大的负担，如果这招无法施展了，说明手塚的手臂已经伤到了比较严重的地步。  
这也是他这次来到伦敦，明知道手塚要为温网备战却仍忍不住约他见面的原因，他想要手塚亲口确认他的伤势。  
虽然，即使知道了，他也无力为他去做什么……

手塚明白不二的来意，他克制住自己，不去握不二放在桌子上的手。  
“Ron说，他可以通过封闭治疗法让我的手臂能够在短时间内恢复，但长远来说，撑不了多久了。”  
作为一个职业运动员来说，这几乎已经宣判了他职业生涯的死刑。  
如此令人痛苦至深的事实，手塚却答得坦诚平静。  
Ron是手塚的私人医师，跟了手塚近十年，对于手塚的伤情，他再了解不过。既然他都这样说……

“手塚……”  
预想中最坏的结果，不二不禁深深地为手塚感到难过。  
他一直以来都懂得，网球之于手塚，有多么重要的意义。在不二心里的手塚，站得比任何人都高，看得比任何人都远，无比坚毅，无比强大，无论何时，都是勇往直前的姿态。而这只手臂，是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
本该是那翱翔于环宇、主宰天空与大地的王者之鹰，然而却要遭受折翼之痛。  
不二站起身，走到手塚面前半蹲下，轻轻地把他左手的袖子卷至手臂以上，细白的双手情不自禁地抚上手塚的手臂，温和的蓝眼睛眨了眨，有微光在那眸中闪动。

手塚没有说话，任不二痛惜地捧着他的手。  
纵使是手塚国光，在面对这个让人痛心的事实时，也会有脆弱的时刻。  
他很想不管不顾地拥不二入怀，在这个全世界自己最想念的人耳边，尽情诉说自己的痛苦，把自己的情绪向他完全地袒露。  
想要抱紧他，揉碎他，把他狠狠嵌入自己的身体里。  
如果不能拥有你，至少我还可以继续打网球。  
可是如果连网球都要失去了，我又该怎么办才好？

手塚闭上眼，感受柔软的手指在自己的手臂之上游走，带起肌肤下细胞隐隐的雀跃与骚动。  
他能感觉得到，不二的伤心与担忧，凝聚于那温柔的指尖。  
手塚的心里发出一声长叹：不二的举动说明，他还是如此重视着自己。尽管在他看来，这份重视，不过只是出自他们多年来的友谊。

仿佛从别处偷来的片刻宁馨。  
但在此时此刻，且让他沉浸于此，尽情窃喜一番吧。

十年匆匆，人事已非，景色已旧。  
而我依然，最喜欢你。

Chapter 1

7月初的温布尔顿，决赛那日，难得地是个艳阳高照的大晴天。  
中心球场的一万多个座位坐得满满当当，开赛前，赛场上人声沸腾，观众们一边吃着传统的温布尔顿奶油草莓，一边热烈讨论着手塚国光是否能够成功拿下挑战者杯。  
手塚国光，大赛二号种子，却是所有人目光关注的焦点。  
赛前，嗅觉灵敏的英国小报早已透出传闻，在这场比赛之后，手塚极有可能会宣布退役。如果消息属实，这将是他职业生涯的最后一场比赛。

温网向来有“种子坟场”的传统，一号种子选手，也是世界排名第一的男单选手Rum早在四分之一决赛时就被淘汰，数千观众在穆雷坡上见证了蝉联世界第一数十周的不可一世的丹麦选手遭遇滑铁卢。  
而他的对手，以大力发球和细腻技术见长的新生代俄罗斯选手，从未进过温网八分之一决赛，这次则一路走到了最后。  
两人未有过交手记录，从身体条件上来看，手塚并不占优。  
英国博彩公司开出赔率，手塚仅以些微的优势胜出。  
总而言之，比赛的结果并不以两人悬殊的排位而出现一边倒的期待，反而充满了悬念。

距开赛还有不到半个小时，球员休息室内，手塚已经结束了热身，换上了赞助商特制的温网决赛专用白色球服，坐在沙发上闭目养神。  
马上就要进行决赛，他的团队成员心情都有些紧张，空气中充满了箭在弦上的紧绷气氛。但手塚神色泰然，仿佛接下来就只是一场普通的比赛而已。  
他的教练Xavier，一个从他刚加入职网起、在德国俱乐部训练的时候就看好他的西班牙人，坐在他身边，看着手塚，忧心忡忡，欲言又止。他比所有人都清楚，尽管坊间一直不乏手塚要退役的传闻，但这次，手塚很可能是认真的。

也就是在两天前，如往常一般，他督促着手塚吃完营养师精心搭配的晚餐，两人餐后进行了一段短暂的交谈。  
“国光，这次比赛结束，我想请一个星期假，回家参加我大女儿Lily的订婚礼。”说到自己的家人，人到中年的教练脸上充满了父爱的荣光，“没想到，当年在我膝下打滚的小姑娘，一下子都长大到快要为人妇的年龄了。”  
手塚见过那位热情的西班牙姑娘几面。像他遇到过的许多年轻女球迷一样，Lily疯狂地迷恋他，也使尽浑身解数勾引过他，然而未遂。  
不是什么特别愉快的经历，手塚决定永远不让她的父亲知道这件事。所以他此刻保持了沉默。

“国光跟Lily的年纪差不多大吧。我从来没有问过你，这么多年你一直保持着单身，是没有看得上的人，还是已经有了交往的对象只是没有告诉过我们？”  
话题突然转到手塚身上。  
Xaiver和手塚合作了十年，两人的关系已经十分亲厚，球技之外，他也非常欣赏手塚的为人。不过，教练觉得这个来自亚洲的年轻人并未完全对他敞开心扉，总是心事重重的样子，有时候甚至连教练自己，都会觉得手塚给他一种难以靠近的疏离感。  
无数的媒体也问过手塚同样的问题，但手塚统一以“私事无可奉告”作答。  
连他最亲近的助手和朋友都不知道这个答案。

手塚的私人生活，只可用“深不可测”四个字来形容。他对自己的私生活小心翼翼地保护严密，如果真的是有暗自交往的对象，那么他一定把她藏得很好，消息几乎密不透风。他在世界各地都投资了公寓，但自住的只有瑞士、丹麦、德国、荷兰和冰岛几个国家，其他的都交给房屋中介公司出租管理。Xavier去过手塚在德国的私人住宅，里面的装设毫无可挖掘之处，一如本人般一板一眼，仅能满足基本的舒适需要，而无任何多余的带有生活气息的装饰，显然缺乏一位富有情趣的女性的打理。  
他的朋友并不多，更从未听说他的任何花边新闻。当然啦，手塚几乎就没有正眼看过那些用崇拜热切的灼热目光追随他的异性。也许对这位年轻人来说，一位身材火辣的维多利亚的秘密封面女郎，也不会比一个能用网球拍柄连续颠球500下的中年秃顶大叔更能让他的视线多停驻几秒。  
很多人私下猜测手塚是禁欲主义者，在球场上如此英武有力、纵横驰骋的运动健将，个人生活却严苛到可怕的地步。他不烟，不酒，更不沾软性毒品，别人去酒吧放松，他情愿在球场训练，或者爬山、钓鱼，在自己的公寓里看纪录片。  
手塚工作团队中对他虎视眈眈的女职员们也不得不感慨，这样性情单调的一个人，纵然有着让人惊艳的英俊脸庞，似乎也难以为伴侣带来快乐，难怪他总是孤身一人……

不过Xavier教练认为自己对此是有一定发言权的，他相信手塚早已名草有主——至少，已经有喜欢的对象了。  
有一次，教练无意中窥探到，手塚的钱包里有一张一看就是很多年前拍的、被随身保存到现在几乎都有些泛黄的照片。  
手塚很快就合上了钱包，所以教练只匆匆瞥到了一眼。  
那是一个人的背影。  
在一个空旷的教室内，窗外有一株硕大的樱花树，樱花绚烂盛放，一大片粉色如云似霞。而那个人就坐在窗边，双肘支在课桌上，正托腮望着窗外，几片飘进来的樱瓣在他头顶飞舞，白衬衫，一头柔软的蜜发刚刚及肩。  
教练推测，这应该是手塚国中时期的纪念物。  
这样一张毫无特点、甚至只是背影的照片，竟然被手塚如同珍宝一样贴身放在钱包里。  
一定是对手塚来说，非常非常重要的人吧……  
教练没有忽略，相中人穿着的白衬衫，明显是日本学校里的男生制服。  
每个人总有一些自己不愿意去向外人提及的小秘密，所以教练从不多问。  
然而这么多年了，手塚身边依然毫无动静。他全心全意地扑在网球上，即使是赛季间隙的假期，他都很少提出要回家去陪家人，而更情愿留在训练场地进行训练。  
在教练看来，这样的生活，即使是对于手塚，也未免太过寂寞了……

“国光，网球固然重要，但你也应该找个人陪陪你。认识你这么久，连见你笑的时候都很少，比完赛后，我希望你能好好考虑一下，去找一个让你能够欢笑的人吧。”  
然而手塚仿佛被什么狠狠地哽了一下，他垂下了眼睫。  
教练突然意识到自己说错了话，这个他陪伴了多年、他自以为已经对他很了解的男人，在那一刹那，好像有一种浓烈的伤感把他包围了。  
他坐在那里，身形挺削笔直，却充满了寂寞。  
“Xavier，你说得没错，”手塚开口，声音里有一种极为疲倦又释然的感觉，好像一个走了很长很长路的旅人，终于得到了一张柔软的床铺，“这次温网结束后，我想过另一种生活。”  
Xavier的眼睛瞪得大大的，他几乎说不出话来。  
然而手塚又温和地重复了一次，这次，不存在任何置疑的余地。  
“你可以放假放到你愿意重新工作为止。赛后的新闻发布会上，我会宣布退役。”

Xavier的思绪回到现在，看着身边一脸无波无澜，闭着眼睛调整气息的手塚，他心情复杂地叹了口气。  
突然，小助理走了进来，凑在他耳边说了几句话，Xavier有些犹豫地看了手塚一眼，向小助理做了个噤声的手势，站起身跟着他走到了休息室外面。

球员通道的走廊上，有一个人等在那里。  
在刚瞥见那人一头如蜂蜜般闪着柔润光泽的及肩短发时，Xavier就认出了他是谁。


End file.
